


Curse of the Coffeehouse Fae

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Curses, Disability, F/F, F/M, Fae Magic, Family Secrets, M/M, Mages, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, Toddlers, Werecoyotes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: An Argent family has been in Beacon Hills just like the Hale's.Chris Argent's older brother Anthony allowed his then teenage daughter to dictate what they did after she discovered the history of their family.When the McCall Pack ran into trouble with a bunch of Faeries, Stiles ran into Argent Arms thinking that they would find Chris.“Fairies. Evil Goddamn Fairies,” Boyd stated seeing that Stiles wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Samantha Argent/David Moss, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Kudos: 4





	1. Who Are We?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidSterek24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSterek24/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** _All characters of Teen Wolf belong to their creator – Jeff Davies. I do however own Samantha Argent, Anthony Argent, David and Sebastian Moss. I also own any other characters that you don't recognise._

**Curse of the Coffeehouse Fae**

**Chapter 01:** _Who are we?_  
 _ **Samantha Argent** _\- Born in July 1987, school friends with Derek Hale and David Moss - born into a family of hunters. At the age of 15 Samantha fell in love with David Moss. Her baby cousin Allison was born in 1994. Samantha and her father protect the supernatural. She moved to France with her father when she was sixteen, and that's where she was when she heard about the Hale House fire.

_**David Moss**_ \- Born May 1987, school friends with Derek Hale and Samantha Argent. Derek and David were attached at the hip, best-friends. David came from a family of Mages. David moved to France to be with her when he turned nineteen, after consoling Derek. Prior to that he and Samantha had a long distance relationship.

Together, Samantha and David had a six month old son, Sebastian. His god-fathers? Derek Hale and Isaac Lahey. His god-mother? Allison. 

_**Derek Hale**_ \- Born December 25 1987, school friends with Samantha Argent and David Moss. Samantha discovering that he was a werewolf was what made her tell her father that she didn't want to be a hunter. When Derek returned to Beacon Hills in 2011, he became an Alpha after killing his uncle Peter who had killed his sister Laura. He also created three beta's - Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. Derek started dating Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son when Stiles was eighteen years old - Derek was 25.

_**Allison Argent** _\- Born January 1994, only child of Chris and Victoria Argent. Allison met Scott McCall and fell in love with him just before her seventeenth birthday. February that year she discovered he was a werewolf. By November Allison had been permanently injured by an attack from the Oni. Allison has her good days and her bad days, her good days she can walk with assistance from leg braces and a crutches on a bad day she's confined to a wheelchair. After she left Beacon Hills, Allison realised that she in love with her best-friend Lydia Martin. Allison dated Isaac for a short period of time after Scott.

_**Isaac Lahey**_ \- Born November 1994. Isaac was adopted by Chris after his father was murdered, shortly after Isaac was bitten by Derek. Isaac became friends with Scott slowly. Before Isaac was adopted by Chris, becoming Allison's brother he had been dating her. After they returned to Beacon Hills, Isaac realised that the feelings he had for Scott had never left. Isaac's been seeing Scott for the last five weeks. 

_**Lydia Martin**_ – Born March 1994. Lydia Martin, was Stiles' long time crush until he met Derek Hale. After that Lydia came second, they may have dated for a time but both knew the other was in love with someone else. Lydia became close to Samantha every time she visited Allison in France before starting to see Lydia. Lydia is studying biological engineering at MIT – with one of her professors being an ally of the McCall Pack..

_**Stiles Stilinski** _– Born April 1994. Stiles has been Scott's best-friend since they were four years old after meeting in a sandpit. It was because of Stiles that Scott got bitten. Allison never blamed Stiles for what happened to her. A month after Stiles turned eighteen started seeing Derek Hale, he still joined the pre-FBI program until he decided that he couldn't do it and that saving his friends was more important. Since then Stiles hasn't left Derek's side. Stiles still refers to Erica, as his Catwoman. Stiles started thinking about joining the Beacon County Sheriff's department so that he could study with Doctor Alan Deaton to learn everything he could about being an emissary. 

_**Vernon Boyd**_ – Born August 1994; **_Erica Reyes_** – born February 1995. When Boyd and Erica were first bitten, Boyd looked at Erica as more of a best-friend and sister before eventually falling in love with her. Boyd isn't jealous of the friendship Erica developed with Stiles, in fact he encouraged it. Erica also developed a bond with Lydia, Malia and Allison, one that was unexpected. Allison started to look at Erica as a little sister. Boyd just wanted to make sure that none of his friends were ever hurt, becoming almost enforcer like for Derek. 

_**Scott McCall**_ – Born October 1994. Scott and Stiles have been best-friends since they were four. Scott, feels a little resentment towards Stiles on random days. The first person he fell head over heels for was Allison, when she started at Beacon Hills High School in 2011. After Allison he dated Kira Yukimura and then Malia Tate for a time. After the three girlfriends he had, he realised that Isaac was what he wanted. Kira is still spending time with the skinwalkers trying to get her kitsune side under control. Scott is currently studying to become a veterinarian. 

_**Malia Tate**_ \- Born October 1994. Malia is the only child of Peter Hale and Corrine. Malia had been missing for 9 years before Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Isaac found her. Malia is studying with Boyd and Erica at one of the local colleges. As a teenager Malia dated both Scott and Stiles, while they were still figuring out their sexuality. 

_**Mason Hewitt**_ – Born 1996; _**Corey Bryant**_ – Born 1996. Mason and Corey have been dating since they met in 2012. Corey's a chimera, who is still coming into his own. Mason, like Stiles is studying with Doctor Alan Deaton to learn everything about become an emissary as he is finds all things supernatural fascinating. They're also in their final year of High School

_**Liam Dunbar**_ – Born 1996. Liam was Scott's first beta, who he only bit to prevent him from falling to his death. He's co-captain of the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High-School. Like Mason and Corey he's in his final year of High-School. 

This is the story of how the McCall Pack became...well you'll see what happened to them. ENJOY.

_Other characters will get added as the story goes on._


	2. The Fae Are Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fairies. Evil Goddamn Fairies,” Boyd stated seeing that Stiles wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

**Chapter 02:** _The Fae Are Real_  
 _Sometime at the end of 2014_  
It's been years since Samantha 'Sam/Sammy' Argent lived in Beacon Hills with her father. When she was old enough she was told about what the family business was. It was something that was kept from her until she was fifteen years old and she didn't agree with it one bit. She had protested at being tied up, but she'd gotten free in the same time as her uncle and father – according to them. Samantha and her father left Beacon Hills, when she was sixteen and moved to France, but not before he bought two buildings and put one in her name. 

Now Sam at the age of 27, sat in the main office front of her Uncle Chris Argent's building (technically the building belonged to Sam) for Argent Arms doing some paper work. Sam had been entrusted with making sure all the documents were legal while her father Anthony and Chris did business. Sam had been surprised when Chris and Allison had arrived with Isaac Lahey, mainly because her cousin had been permanently injured and they all refused to talk about how, at least at first. After a while, Sam gained the trust of the two teenagers. 

Sam had been living in France at the time with her boyfriend David, and Anthony when Chris had arrived and basically thrust the two teenagers at them. Allison had cried for weeks after Chris had returned to Beacon Hills and Isaac didn't know what to do. Isaac had retreated into himself more, until he saw that Sam and Anthony weren't like Gerard and Kate. 

While Sam was sitting in Argent Arms a young man, who could only be described as tall and gangly raced into the building looking completely lost. Sam raised her eyebrow at him before he started talking a million miles a minute. 

"Sorry to run in but I need somewhere to hide. I'm being chased and I know the owner...I'm Stiles by the way," the man now known as Stiles rambled, his eyes darting around the building. 

“No, I don't think you do know the owner...since I own the building,” Sam stated, leaning back in the chair as she looked the man up and down. 

“You...you own this building?” Stiles blinked, he still wanted somewhere to hide and his heartbeat was racing quicker by the second. “Please, I need...we need somewhere to hide...”

Sam glanced at the computer screen before her as a message from Allison popped up, her cousin was upstairs watching the security cameras. Allison's message was that she knew him and the people he was with but they couldn't know he was back. Sam looked back at Stiles as the front door opened again and a few more people came in, two of them carrying small children. Sam raised her eyebrow when she recognised two of the men at the back. 

“Derek?” Sam questioned, pushing the chair she was sitting in back and standing up. 

“You know each other?” Stiles questioned looking between his boyfriend and the woman before him. “Wait, who are you?”

“Sammy? What are you doing here?” Derek questioned, trying to juggle the small child in his arms. “Wait don't answer that, where's Argent?”

“Uh...you do remember that I'm an Argent right? What do you need?” Sam asked, running a hand over her face as she walked around the counter. 

“I already told you,” Stiles mumbled his heartbeat still beating a mile a minute. 

“No, you said you wanted somewhere to hide. What are you being chased by?” Sam asked, before she was going over to Derek and looking at the small child in his arms. “That's...that's what Isaac was wearing this morning,” Sam muttered under her breath as she looked up at Derek. “Mind if I?”

“Fairies. Evil Goddamn Fairies,” Boyd stated seeing that Stiles wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

“Come in,” Sam said before she was taking the small child from Derek and holding him on her hip. 

“Sammy? So we can hide here?” Derek questioned watching as Sam talked behind them and locked the front door flipping the sign to closed.

“Yeah, building his lined with steel and iron,” 

The second the words steel and iron left Sam's mouth, Derek let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Sam. Scott was looking at her wondering how she had known the small child was Isaac. Sam smiled at them as Isaac started to fuss before she sat back down at the desk. Derek walked over to Stiles and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Take a seat, they can't get in,” Sam said before she was looking at her computer screen again and Allison's messages. “Chris isn't in the city at the moment,” 

“You keep looking at the computer, why?” Stiles asked once he'd started to breathe somewhat normally. 

“I was doing the books, this is an arms business after all,” Sam answered, as she told Allison that she'd be upstairs momentarily. 

“You said Isaac's name before. How?” Scott asked, he didn't like that she was holding his boyfriend or that his boyfriend seemed to be snuggled up in her arms. 

“Before coming back to Beacon Hills, my father, partner and I lived in France,” Sam answered, she, Allison, Isaac, her father and David had been in living in France until six weeks prior. “Isaac and Allison lived with us,”

Sam watched the expressions on each of the teenagers faces before little Isaac started crying in her arms. Sam looked down and sighed, before she was moving him slightly and he was burying his head into her shoulder. Derek watched as Sam started to rub Isaac's back to calm him down before he remembered that Lydia was holding Liam. 

“I have to run upstairs for a few minutes,” Sam said as she continued to rock Isaac back and forth while she stood up. “And don't even think about trying to use my computer. We have camera's everywhere,” 

“What? How did you know?” Stiles questioned, he'd finally started breathing normally after Derek had convinced him that he was okay. 

“What part of Allison and Isaac did you miss?” Derek questioned, spinning Stiles around to face him before he took Liam from Lydia and handed him to Sam. “Do you think you can take both?”

“No, but if Lydia would like to come with me?” Sam questioned as she tried to adjust both small children on her hips. “There's someone that wants to see you, and just you,” Sam smiled at Lydia as the red head stepped forward and took Liam back from her.

“Lydia?” Scott questioned, he as clearly concerned about the banshee, Lydia spun around with Liam in her arms and smiled at him.

“I'll be fine, Scott. I trust her,” Lydia smiled at the taller boy who was still looking sceptically at her. “Scott, Ally's told me about her it's okay,” 

Sam smiled at Lydia and then at Derek who nodded to her to go. Derek had met Sam when they were both teenagers, it was her meeting him that made her decide that she didn't want to hunt werewolves but protect them. Lydia followed Sam out the back of the store though to a hidden elevator. 

“Is Argent really out of the city?” Lydia asked as they got in the elevator and she tried to readjust Liam in her arms. 

“He is, Chris and my dad left yesterday...they're not due back for at least a week,” Sam answered smiling at her and then glancing down at Isaac who was still snuggled up in her arms. “You'll have to call him Chris around me...Only because dad's an Argent too,” 

“I can do that,” Lydia smiled at her as the elevator stopped on the third floor.

“Don't worry, we have soundproofing that only works one way,” Sam told Lydia pausing for a second as she shifted Isaac on her hip. “You know where she is,” Sam smiled before she took Liam from Lydia and he clung to her like Isaac was. 

“Thank you,” Lydia said, she couldn't believe that she'd spent the last two years lying to her friends about Allison. “How is she?”

“Today was one of her bad days, she could be feeling better now though,” Sam answered as the two of them walked in the direction of the office that Allison was sitting in. “I'll put this pair in with Sebastian,” Sam told her as she walked into the nursery beside where Allison was. Sebastian was Sam and David's six month old son. 

Lydia gently knocked on the door before she opened it and stepped in. Allison looked up from the computer she was watching before she pushed away from the desk and rolled around in front of it. Lydia smiled at Allison before she was racing over to her best-friend and wrapping her arms around her. Allison smiled at Lydia and hugged her back before she was pulling away from her.

“I'm sorry I've been making you lie...I really am,” Allison told her before she was motioning for Lydia to sit with her. 

“I know sweetie, and I don't mind doing it,” Lydia smiled at Allison, taking her hand at the same and squeezing it reassuringly. “When you're ready to tell them you know Isaac, Sam and I will be there,”

“I know, and thank you,” Allison smiled back at her, as she pushed her hair behind her left ear. “Today wasn't good, sorry I missed our breakfast date,”

“You're allowed to miss breakfast dates. You know why? Because I do love you,” Lydia said before they both heard Sam calling for their help in the nursery. 

“Ally, Lydia. We might have a small problem,” Sam called as she picked up Liam again and the infant stopped crying. When the two girls were at the door, Sam put Liam into the crib and he started wailing. 

“He didn't do that before,” Lydia said as she looked at Isaac who had his arms wrapped tightly around Sam's leg. “He did that whenever Derek put him on the ground though,”

“Great, Ally...do you mind staying with them?” Sam asked, Allison raised her eyebrow – sometimes she could barely manage looking after the six month old. “It's okay, I'll take Seb back down with us,” 

“No...bring them upstairs you know we have more research stuff up here,” Allison said, her voice wavering as she wasn't sure that it was the right thing to do. 

“You sure sweetie?” Lydia asked, Allison shook her head before she nodded. 

“I'll go down and let them up,”


	3. Seeing Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and the rest of the pack see Allison for the first time in years. 
> 
> “The fae are temperamental bitches, most of their spells wear off after twenty four hours,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Questions/comments go right ahead :)

**Chapter 03:** _Seeing Allison_  
Sam sighed, she trusted her baby cousin as she handed Liam to Lydia and he quieted down again while Allison wheeled over to Sebastian in his crib. Sam and Lydia watched as Allison put the side of the crib down and reached in pulling out Sebastian and setting him in her lap. Sebastian looked up at Allison giggling before he looked around the room. Sam leaned down and picked Isaac up again setting him against her hip and having him rest his head instantly on her shoulder. 

“Isaac, sweetie how old are you?” Sam asked quietly as she took him back to the elevator and he closed his eyes. 

“Free,” Isaac mumbled into her shoulder and refused to open his eyes again. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Sam smiled as she hit the button for the ground floor and the elevator as she stepped in, thirty seconds later and they were at the bottom and she was re-entering the front room. 

“I told you! She's up to no good!” Stiles' voice could be heard complaining to Derek as Sam opened the door. Stiles stopped, bit his lip and spun around as Derek shook his head at him. “How long have you been standing their for?”

“Long enough,” Sam answered as Isaac squirmed closer to her causing her to readjust him again. “Go straight through the store room, other side of the door is an elevator go to the third floor,” Sam told them before she walked over to the front door and flicked the sign to closed. “Like I said, I own the building,” 

“Oh right...” Stiles mumbled as they all did as she said and walked through the store room like Sam said they came across the elevator. “How...?”

“Her partner isn't human,” Derek said, remembering the boy that both of them had liked but ended up with Sam. “What? You've only been with him for twelve years,” 

Derek glanced at Sam and smirked at her, he remembered her partner and what he was. Sam and Derek had both fallen in love with a mage. David and Sam's relationship wasn't exactly conventional, at first they hid it from Anthony – until Sam decided that she needed to tell him. The second that Sam had told her father, was the second that she decided they weren't going to be hunters, they were going to protect the supernatural. 

“Come on,” Sam said as she pressed the button for the third floor after they were all crowded into the elevator. “Now, I know a couple of you from Isaac but the others?”

“Oh right...I'm Stiles, that's Scott...” Stiles started to say before he noticed that Sam was rolling her eyes at him. “But you already know that, that's Malia, Mason and Corey and the baby you took upstairs is Liam,”

“Stiles, babe breathe,” Derek muttered, squeezing his boyfriends hand as the elevator came to a stop. “Sammy, do you think you can help?”

“You know I can sweetheart,” Sam smiled at him as she heard Isaac starting to gently snore on her shoulder. “Just everyone come inside, and well you'll see,” 

“Sam, what aren't you telling us?” Scott asked, Sam just smiled at him before she moved to hand Isaac to him. Scott backed away slowly, causing both Derek and Samantha to sigh.

“Really? Kids don't bite,” Sam told him, Scott shook his head and pulled up his sleeve to show a fresh bite mark on his wrist. “Let me guess you tried to pick him up without asking?”

“How did you know?” Stiles questioned, Isaac had bitten him too the only one he hadn't bitten was Derek.

“Little kids, if they don't want to be picked up can react differently...Isaac sees Derek as being safe,” Sam explained, Scott's eyes went wide as he realised that his boyfriend's toddler form had perceived him as a threat.

Sam sighed as the elevator stopped and she got out forcing the others to follow her, if they went another floor they'd be on her fathers floor. Isaac and Allison lived with David and Sam on the third floor. The second floor was purely for business, containing multiple vaults with weapon samples of different variations. As the group stepped out of the elevator, Derek looked around picking up the vague scent of David having been in the apartment not that long ago. 

“He still smells the same,” Derek said glancing at Sam as she opened the door to the apartment. “That sounded creepy I know...but it's true,” 

“Dork, now come inside,” Sam laughed, glancing at her shoulder and seeing that Isaac was still asleep on her shoulder. “Scott, come take Isaac while he's asleep,”

“Don't you want to know why we need help?” Stiles asked as they followed Sam inside the apartment, with Scott stopping the second that he realised that he could hear Allison. 

“It's not going to matter whether it's now, five minutes or an hour from now,” Sam said, she'd dealt with faeries before and they were according to her temperamental bitches. “The fae are temperamental bitches, most of their spells wear off after twenty four hours,” Sam explained, as she slightly shifted Isaac on her hip and he clung tighter. 

“Is that...is that Allison?” Scott questioned, stepping in front of Sam and then looking at Derek as if Derek would know. 

“Go have a look for yourself, one at a time,” Sam smiled at him, Scott raised his eyebrow as he heard Lydia's voice.

In the five minutes that it had taken Sam to go down and get the others Lydia had helped Allison back into her bed after they had managed to get Sebastian and Liam down. Liam was laying on his tummy with Sebastian in the crib, while Allison and Lydia were sitting in her bed. Allison was resting her head against Lydia's shoulder while she held her hand. Scott looked at Sam again before he was heading in the direction of Allison's room, stopping when he got to the open door way. 

“Allison?” Scott mumbled, looking into the room and seeing Allison and Lydia together. 

“Hi Scott,” Allison smiled a little looking up him as Lydia squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“How long?” Scott asked looking back towards Sam and then at Lydia and Allison. 

“How long what Scott?” Lydia questioned, moving so that she was hugging Allison tightly as Allison felt her left leg starting to spasm uncontrollably under the crotchet blanket.

“Ally?” Sam moved quickly so she was sitting beside Allison's leg and gently massaging it. “Focus on Lydia,” Sam spoke quietly to Allison who shook her head. “Lydia, go talk with your friends, it might be a few minutes before she's okay,” 

“What's going on?” Stiles asked trying to stick his head through the door as Lydia climbed off the bed and raced over to it pushing both Scott and Stiles into the hallway. After Lydia had climbed off the bed she took Isaac from Sam as he'd wrapped his arms around Sam's neck when she had sat on the bed. 

“Come this way to the living room,” Lydia said trying to have everyone follow her, she'd been to the apartment once or twice before. 

“Lydia?” Stiles and Scott questioned in unison as they stared at the closed door and Scott strained to hear what was going on in the room.

“I'll tell you in the living room. Derek, a little help?” Lydia asked, Derek nodded and hoisted Stiles onto his shoulder while Boyd and Erica picked up Scott between them.

Scott let out muffled hum as Erica covered his mouth over and they followed Lydia to the living room. In Allison's room, Allison had moved slightly so that she was laying on down while Sam continued to massage her leg. Allison shook her head, it wasn't helping so Sam stopped massaging her leg and worked on stretching it.

“Sam...can you get the heat pack?” Allison asked quietly, she thought it might help but she wasn't entirely sure that it would. 

“Ally, give it a minute,” Sam said as she leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up a scarf that Allison had put a loop in. 

“You think it will work?” Allison asked, Sam nodded helping Allison to sit up again before she was looping the scarf around her foot and handing it to her. 

In the living room, Lydia was explaining to the Pack how long Allison and Isaac had been in town for. Derek watched each members reactions, noting that Boyd wasn't surprised having a feeling that the beta had been talking with Isaac. Erica was a little surprised about it, but not overly concerned. Scott was disappointed that he hadn't been told, even Isaac hadn't mentioned it.

“Lydia...how long have you known?” Stiles asked, motioning wildly around the apartment as the pack found somewhere to sit and Scott noted that he could he smell Lydia had been in the apartment before. 

“A while, Allison didn't want me to say anything,” Lydia answered, taking a deep breath as she waited for Scott to speak. 

“That's not really an answer,” Scott said crossing his arms as he stared at Lydia and then looked back down the hallway. “How long have you been with her?”

“No, but Allison will tell you when she's feeling up to it,” Lydia said, as she shifted Isaac in her lap slightly before she spoke again. “Over a year...why do you think I took so many trips?”

“You went to France?” Stiles asked, Lydia nodded as Derek stood up and headed back towards Allison's room.

“Sammy, Allison need anything?” Derek asked poking his head into Allison's room.

“I'm okay...just give me another minute. How's Isaac doing?” Allison answered, she was still stretching her leg out to get it stop cramping. 

Derek stepped into Allison's room and shut the door behind him, he could still hear the pack questioning Lydia about her whereabouts. Sam smiled at Derek and nodded for him to take a seat. The spasm in Allison's leg was causing her a little pain and Derek could tell. Allison watched as Derek put his hand on her leg before his arm was pulsing black. 

“Isaac does that sometimes,” Allison smiled at Derek as Sam looked around her room for her leg braces. “They're in my bathroom...where we left them the other day,” 

“Isaac's well...you saw him,” Derek told her, he wasn't sure what to say as Sam disappeared into Allison's bathroom and grabbed the leg braces and crutches. “I'll be back out there,”

A few minutes later and Allison was slowly making her way down the to the living room with Sam beside her just in case she stumbled. Lydia stood up the second that she saw her girlfriend enter the room and gave Isaac over to Derek. Allison handed one of the crutches to Sam and let Lydia guide her over to the sofa and sat beside her. 

“Okay, so who wants to tell me about the 'evil fairies'? And then you can talk to Allison,” Sam said, smiling at the group as she leant Allison's crutches against the sofa. “Well?”

“You know the bakery, coffeehouse that Ally and I go to?” Lydia said, Sam and Allison both nodded looking to Lydia to continue. “Well, they thought it would be a good idea to insult the flavour of their food, even after I said not to and Erica agreed with me,”

“What exactly did they all say?” Sam asked, this time looking to Derek and Mason as well. “Erica, you learnt from a few weeks back didn't you?” Erica nodded, remembering the day she'd been cursed for twenty-four hours and hadn't been able to stop hiccuping and sneezing.

“Damn Fairy cursed me cause I said that the chocolate smelled funny,” Erica said pausing to take a breath before she told them what had happened. “Remember that day I couldn't stop hiccuping and sneezing? That was them,” 

“Seriously? I thought you were messing with us,” Boyd said remembering that every time he'd told her to stop that she'd hit him. 

“Again, what was said?” Sam asked as she noticed Derek shifting Isaac slightly in his lap as the beta snuggled up to him. 

“I think Liam told them it was the piece of chocolate cake he'd ever eaten...he didn't order chocolate cake, it was coffee,” Mason said remembering that Liam had just pointed to something that he thought looked good. “They got Isaac's order wrong and told them as much,” 

Sam took a deep breath as she looked Isaac, it wasn't like him to say anything like that, there had to be more to it. Stiles looked guilty, like he had done something as well. Boyd and Scott had similar looks on their faces, and Malia looked like she didn't care either way. 

“I uh...I think I might have upset them too...actually we all did,” Scott said, looking at Sam and then at Lydia, Erica, Mason and Derek who were all glaring at him. “All...as in not those four,” 

“Damn it,” Sam muttered, running a hand over her face as Allison started to snicker. “Ally?”

“Scott...is getting...purple spots,” Allison said before she was full on bursting into a fit of giggles as she watched spots appearing on Scott's forehead. 

“Stiles with me, I heard from Ally and Lydia that you like to research,” Sam smiled at him before she motioned for Derek to keep an eye on everyone else while he also looked after Isaac. 

“The curses could last any number of hours, days, weeks or months,” Lydia said, but that was all she was willing to tell them until Stiles found more. 

“Will David be able to help?” Derek questioned, as Sam led Stiles towards her study. 

“Probably, give him a call,” Sam suggested before she and Stiles had disappeared into the study, and Stiles was heard gasping. 

Stiles stood gasping as he looked in Sam's study, he didn't think it was possible for someone to have so many books. Some looked to just be your regular run of the mill fiction, while others looked to be older and more worn down. Stiles blinked when he saw a bestiary as he thought that only hunters had them. Sam shook her head when she realised what he was looking at.

“That's my fathers from before I was told about what the family did,” Sam explained pausing before she continued to speak. “Just because we're not hunters doesn't mean we don't do details, some of these books are mine and David's personal notes on various subjects,”

“Is there anything on fairies?”

Sam nodded, but the coffeehouse wasn't just home to fairies. The coffeehouse was owned by the fae, which just covered a broader section of the supernatural world. Some of the fae that worked the coffeehouse were fairies, but there was also pixies, a wood nymph and a phoenix. “Yeah, but it's not just fairies that work at the coffeehouse,”


	4. Some Curses Explained?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles loses his voice and becomes mute due to well...you'll see. 
> 
> “Isaac, it's okay. Derek'll be back in a minute,” Sam told him as she tried to keep him on her hip, Isaac started squirming enough that he slipped out of her grip and thumped onto the floor.
> 
> Isaac started wailing and mumbling. “Der...ek...Der...ek...” in between sniffling snot bubbles back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

**Chapter 04:** _Some Curses Explained?_

  
Stiles looked at Sam in complete disbelief, Derek hadn't said anything about there being different supernatural creatures. Sam shrugged as she walked over to one of the shelves and pulled out a detailed book. Stiles looked at the spine of one of the books and pulled it out wondering what it held.

“What's this one on?” Stiles questioned, holding up a book with the words _'maighdeann-mhara'_ scrawled across the front.

“Mermaids, and basically any water bearing Fae,” Sam answered, causing Stiles to look questioningly at her with how she had used the word fae. “Fae is a broader than just fairies it covers more,” Sam explained as she handed him a book with the words _'nimfa de lemn'_ scrawled on the front and 'wood nymph' underneath. “There's a wood nymph that works at the coffeehouse,”

“Wait, so there isn't just fairies? Just how many supernatural creatures are real?” Stiles questioned taking the book from her and putting the one he had in his hands back on the shelf.

“Most of them, over the years they've found ways to blend in with society,” Sam shrugged, as she moved to a different shelf and pulled out another book.

“What else works at the coffe...” Stiles voice suddenly stopped, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out causing him to drop the book on the floor that Sam had just given him.

“Stiles?” Sam spun around from the bookshelf and looked at Stiles who was waving his arms madly and grabbing at his throat. “Easy, you're fine. One of the pixies must have decided you talked to much,”

If Stiles was groaning at Sam nothing was coming out and he was still waving his arms madly at and grabbing at his throat. Sam sighed and walked over to the desk and picked up a small whiteboard that she and David used occasionally along with a marker. Stiles raised his eyebrow at her as Derek appeared in the doorway with Isaac still sleeping in his arms.

“What happened? We heard a bang,” Derek said, as Isaac shifted slightly in his arms but didn't wake. “Stiles?”

“Pixies, did Stiles let them talk or did he talk over them?” Sam asked, as she handed Stiles the whiteboard and marker.

“He talked over them,” Derek answered as Stiles scribbled a 'Fuck You' onto the whiteboard and turned it around to show them.

“That explains it. If you talk over a pixie they hate it...so they've taken his voice,” Sam explained watching as Derek continued to hold Isaac in his arms as the toddler didn't seem to want to let go. “It'll probably be gone a while if he didn't stop the full time you were there,”

“David said he wouldn't be back till late,” Derek said as Stiles grunted at him and then scribbled something else onto the whiteboard and spun it around.

'How's that going to help?' Stiles had scribbled on the whiteboard, Derek rolled his eyes sometimes he wondered if Stiles ever actually listened to them.

“My David isn't human,” Sam answered, setting a small pile of books onto the desk. “Derek, give Isaac to me and I'll see if I can get him to sleep in with Sebastian,”

The second that Sam moved to take Isaac from Derek, Isaac started to sniffle and tears started to roll down his face and he clung tighter to Derek. Sam put her hand under Isaac's arm and he started to scratch at her and bury his head into Derek's chest. Isaac sniffled more before tears were full on rolling down his cheeks. Derek looked at Sam wide eyed, and then down at Isaac he wasn't sure what to do.

“You okay Sam?” Derek questioned, glancing down at Isaac and then at Sam who had some lovely scratches on her arm.

“Yeah, I'm good...how about you hand him over and we see if that makes a difference?” Sam suggested before she was sitting on the edge of the desk, Stiles was scowling the entire time while trying to talk at the same time.

“If you're sure. Stiles stop complaining,” Derek sighed, shifting Isaac slightly and running a hand over his face. “Isaac, bud can you go to Sammy?” Isaac shook his head squirming in Derek's arms as he started to hand Isaac to Sam.

“Isaac, sweetheart it's okay,” Sam said as she managed to get Isaac in her arms and start rubbing his back while he squirmed. “Der, I know you're busting to use the bathroom,”

“Thank you!” Derek nodded before he was ducking out of the office and dragging Stiles with him.

Isaac looked up at Sam and squirmed harder and let the tears roll freely down his cheeks as snot started to bubbled in his nose. Sam sighed and stood up trying to rock him to get him to calm down while hugging him and having him bang his fists against her back. Isaac sniffled and buried his head on her shoulder and wiping his nose on her shoulder. It wasn't the first time she'd had snot on her and it wouldn't be the last.

“Isaac, it's okay. Derek'll be back in a minute,” Sam told him as she tried to keep him on her hip, Isaac started squirming enough that he slipped out of her grip and thumped onto the floor.

Isaac started wailing and mumbling. “Der...ek...Der...ek...” in between sniffling snot bubbles back up.

“Isaac?” Sam questioned, as he got up on his feet and started scrambling out of the room and in the vague direction of the bathroom. “Isaac sweetheart,” Sam sigh scooping him up as he got to the bathroom door.

“Der...” Isaac sniffled as he buried his head in Sam's shoulder again while still reaching for the bathroom door.

“Sam...is that Isaac outside?” Derek questioned, as he finished his business and started washing his hands and then drying them.

“Yeah, I think you're going to have a little bit of a tag a long,” Sam sighed as she shifted Isaac again as Derek opened the door and Isaac extended his arms for Derek again.

“Der...ek...” Isaac sniffled as Derek took him back and he settled down on his hip and put his head down.

Derek sighed and hugged Isaac closer to him before watching as Sam disappeared into the office and grabbed the books that she'd found. Derek rubbed Isaac's back as he started to calm down, before he looked at Stiles who was still scowling. In the living room, Lydia was helping Allison back onto her feet and towards her room.

“Scott, can you please stop touching me,” Allison hissed as she swatted at his hands to get them away from her before Lydia was holding her up right. “Lyds...bedroom, need to lie down,”

“Scott, you touch her one more time and I will slap you,” Sam said as she watched Lydia guiding Allison back to her bedroom. “She doesn't need to be touched,”

“Sam, what do you want us to do?” Erica asked from where she was sitting in Boyd's lap.

“Since I own the building, we can transform the fifth floor...there's already some furniture up there,” Sam answered, Erica grinned she knew about the fifth floor, she and Boyd had crashed up there one night after hanging with Isaac.

“Derek, can you take us shopping?” Erica asked almost innocently as Derek sat down on the sofa and tired to shuffle Isaac to his lap. “Please Derek?”

“Can I what now?” Derek asked as Sam laughed before she was setting the books onto the coffee table.

“Take them shopping, I told them you'd be able to stay here,” Sam shrugged, as she moved to take Isaac from Derek before his arms went dead. “Isaac, would you like some juice?”

Isaac looked up at Derek and then cautiously at Sam and nodded allowing Derek to hand him to Sam. Isaac quickly clung to Sam before she took him into the kitchen to get him some juice. The one thing that she was grateful they still bought was juice boxes. Sam moved to set Isaac on the counter but found the toddler cling to her instead.

“Isaac, sweetie can you sit up here for just one minute while I get you a juice box?” Sam asked Isaac quietly, Isaac shook his head and clung to her even tighter. “Are you scared you'll fall?” Isaac nodded, so Sam held on to him while she opened the fridge with one hand and then pulled out the juice box. “I'm just going to sit you on the counter for one second, and I'll be right here okay?”

“Oh...kay...” Isaac mumbled reluctantly letting Sam set him on the counter before he grabbed her arm so that she couldn't go anywhere.

“That's it sweetie hold on to my arm while I open the juice box for you,” Sam smiled at him before she was opening the juice box and sticking the straw in.

“Where's mommy?” Isaac asked quietly as Sam handed him the juice box and picked him up again as Derek walked into the kitchen followed by the rest of the pack. Derek moved to take Isaac again, instead he clung to Sam and buried his head while sipping on the juice.

“Mommy had to go away for a little while,” Derek lied, Sam raised her eyebrow looking at Derek as she rubbed Isaac's back to get him to calm again. “I'll tell you later,”

“Take them shopping, Scott and one of the boys can stay here and help me. David should be back soon,” Sam said, she knew that Derek had told her that David would be back late, but that wasn't always the case.

“You sure?” Scott asked, Sam nodded before Derek groaned yet grabbed Stiles by the hand before the younger man had a chance to even attempt to protest. “Stiles, just text them when you want something,” Scott said looking at his best friend he looked severely disgruntled at him.

“Don't give us that look,” Derek stated before pulling him into his arms and kissing his silent boyfriend.

Boyd and Erica looked at one another, before Erica was taking his hand and leading him from the kitchen. Isaac sniffled as he sipped on the juice box before he found his eyes closing. Derek wondered if he should try and take Isaac with them to get him things, before he saw Sam and Mason shaking their heads at him. Sam had Isaac on her hip with his eyes closed and still sucking on the juice box.

“I'll stay,” Boyd raised his hand, he wasn't one for shopping and new that Erica would enjoy it.

“Let me grab the key for upstairs and you can check it out before you decide what you need,” Sam said as she reached behind her to the key rack and grabbed the keys for the upstairs apartment. “The beauty of this place is the only way to get into the apartments is going through the office or the back door,”

“Ally's asleep, I think she'll be out a while,” Lydia said as she finally emerged from Allison's room, after helping her girlfriend into bed.

“Thanks Lydia,” Sam smiled as Isaac snuggled up closer to her before whimpering a little. “Go with them, Boyd, Scott and I'll be fine until David gets back,”

“Sam, he won't be back for hours,” Derek said, before Lydia was leading them up to the upstairs apartment so they could see what they needed.

With that Sam, Boyd and Scott were left alone with Liam, Isaac and Sebastian while Allison slept. Lydia led her friends out of Sam's apartment and up the elevator to an almost entirely empty apartment. Derek followed holding Stiles' hand to stop him from racing back to Sam and Scott. Erica couldn't contain her excitement, she'd been asking Sam about the apartment since she'd found out about it.

“Sam and Isaac showed me one day, it's huge...like seriously huge. So many bedrooms,” Erica laughed as Derek fumbled with the key before he managed to get the door open.

“They mainly use it for family...not Argent's but David's,” Lydia said, she knew all about the apartment maybe more than what Erica did.

“Lydia, Erica how long have you both known about Isaac and Allison being back?” Derek asked as they entered the apartment to survey it and determine what they needed to get.

“Since they day they came back...but knew about it for longer,” Lydia answered as she walked into the apartment before the rest of the pack. “Allison told me they were thinking about...six months back,”


End file.
